In recent years, TVs, for instance, have become popular which utilize a disparity between left and right eye images so that viewers can enjoy viewing stereoscopic (three-dimensional (3D)) images. In addition, not only TVs but also mobile terminals such as personal digital assistants can display such stereoscopic images, and the environment is now widespread in which users can view stereoscopic images freely at home or outdoors. Thus, there are expectations of the development of apparatuses which enable users to freely move stereoscopic images with intension and enjoy viewing the stereoscopic images from various angles, and also allow the users to view stereoscopic images without feeling fatigued.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an apparatus which adjusts an amount of disparity between left and right eye images in a direction for reducing user's discomfort feeling and displays the resultant images in order to prevent an object included in image data and stereoscopically viewed from being perceived as moving toward the user at a speed greater than or equal to a predetermined value.